Blake Carrington
'Blake Carrington '''is a successful businessman, the head of the oil company "Denver-Carrington". He is the son of Tom and Ellen Carrington. Adam, Fallon, Steven and Amanda are his children from his first marriage to Alexis Morrell, while Krystina is his daughter from his marriage to Krystle Grant. Hard working, Blake built, with his own hands, a powerful oil empire and on his way to the top he was often ruthless which resulted in many competitors and enemies. His first marriage to Alexis was a mixture of lust and greed. It ended when he caught his unfaithful wife in bed with the architect of the estate, Roger Grimes. Blake banished Alexis from Denver and continued raising his children and building his empire on his own. He fell in love with his secretary Krystle and married her. The troubles in the paradise are caused when people close to Blake reject the new Mrs. Carrington. Her relationship with Blake's business associate, Matthew Blaisdel, makes the situation even worse. Blake has terrible financial problems in the Middle East but his wisdom and experience help him solve them, and the love he feels for Krystle, wins her back. After the unconventional murder of Steven's lover Ted Dinard, Blake's former wife Alexis comes back to Denver as the witness of the prosecution and it's the beginning of intrigues and conflicts that shook up the entire Carrington dynasty. From then on, Alexis would do anything to either destroy Blake or take him away from Krystle. She failed at both, and decided to marry her own flame, Cecil Colby. The next danger is psychiatrist Nick Toscanni who blames Blake for his brother's death and wants revenge. Nick wants both Blake's wife and his daughter in bed and, while Krystle manages to reject him, Fallon endangers her marriage to Jeff Colby by having an affair with Nick. The other threat comes from Blake's alleged friend, his business rival, Cecil Colby, who tries to ruin "Denver-Carrington" and puts a hit on Blake's life, posing as the mysterious Logan Rhinewood. Blake and Nick have a final confrontation at the Rocky Mountains. After the fight, Blake falls from a horse and gets badly injured. Krystle saves her husband's life. Upon their return to Denver, they face the kidnapping of LB, Fallon and Jeff's son, organized by Nick. Blake and Alexis make a TV appearance, pleading the kidnappers to bring LB home. They also admit that they lost, many years ago in the same way, their newborn son. LB comes back home to the family home, followed by the arrival of Blake and Alexis's long lost son, Adam. Adam is a young man burdened with his past and with the great animosity towards his newfound family, especially Jeff and Steven. The situation gets especially white-hot when Alexis becomes Blake's biggest business rival, taking over the legacy of her husband Cecil Colby left her on his dying bed, the "ColbyCo. Oil" company. It is the beginning of the never ending struggle between the two oil giants also the on going fight in the love triangle between Blake, Alexis and Krystle. Blake puts all his powers in the search for his younger son Steven, who was found missing in the oil rig explosion in the Middle East. His efforts prove to be successful. Alexis causes problems for Blake. She tries taking over "Denver-Carrington" on several occasions and even brings Mark Jennings to town, Krystle's ex-husband. It appears that Blake's marriage to Krystle isn't valid because her divorce from Mark wasn't legal. But neither Alexis, nor affairs between Blake and Lady Ashley, Krystle and Daniel Reece, will keep Blake and Krystle. Discovering that Amanda is his daughter, and the close relationship he forms with his half-sister, Dominique Deveraux, make Blake even happier because his family is united. After troubles in her marriage with Dex, Alexis tries to seduce Blake but he rejects her. Full of anger, she takes his house and financially destroys Blake. She is assisted by Blake's younger brother, Ben Carrington who comes back to Denver to have his revenge over Blake, blaming him for their parents turning their back on him. Still, Blake manages to win over his company and keeps his family together. Blake decides to run for governor of Colorado but loses the election because of Alexis's intrigues and problems caused by Sean Rowan, Alexis's new husband. Sean is the son of Blake's butler, Joseph, who holds Blake and Alexis responsible for his father's death and for Sean's sister, Kirby Anders, getting away from town. Blake suffers after Krystle has a brain tumor surgery and slips into a coma. He finds the true support and friendship he finds in Jason Colby's ex-wife, Sable, who comes to Denver and helps Blake in his fight with Alexis. But ghosts of the past bring their head. A body of Roger Grimes, Blake's estate manager and Alexis's lover, surfaces at the Carrington grounds. The traces to a hidden Nazi collection that is hidden in the area where Roger was discovered. Blake's, Jason's and Dex's fathers were involved. After crooked chief of the police, Handler, working with Roger's son, Dennis, causes shooting at the Carrington mansion, Blake is shot but spends three years in jail for killing Handler. Mr. Carrington clears his name and reunites his family despite "The Consortium", who's CEO is Jeremy Van Dorn, who attempts to takeover Denver-Carrington and the estate from Blake. Krystle recovers after the surgery, Steven is back in the family and makes piece with Sammy Jo, his ex-wife. Fallon and Jeff are back together, Adam and Kirby are engaged, and even Alexis softened towards his Carringtons. Blake is again on top. Over the course of time, Blake does everything to keep his family together, becomes more sensitive, humane and wins all his battles with his loyal wife Krystle and children by his side. Occupation *Founder, CEO and Chairman of the Board, Denver-Carrington **Owner of hundreds of oil wells, including Carrington #1 and Lankershim-Blaisdel #1 **Owner of 22 oil rigs, throughout North and South America and the Middle East **Owner of the Carrington Estate and Mansion **Owner of Denver Monarchs football team **Owner of the [[La Mirage|''La Mirage]] Hotel **1/3 Owner of the Sumatra Timberlands in Sumatra, Indonesia, alongside ColbyCo. Oil and Deveraux Group, Inc. **1/3 Owner of rubber and oil interests in Sumatra, Indonesia, alongside ColbyCo. Oil and Deveraux Group, Inc. *Stakeholder in Avery Copper *Founder of Carrington Ventures Category:Characters